


i’ll jingle your bells

by sunset_swerved



Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, Based on the rumor that Kayla is a ghost, Christmas Carols, Christmas Special, Ghosts, if no one else is gonna write it damn it I will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved
Summary: She was carrying four others in her hand and handed them out to the members of Dirty Candi.Josie immediately placed the red one on her head while Megan, her absolute best friend in the entire world, swung the yellow one around by the puff ball on the end before Josie yanked it from her hands and placed it on her head. Renee, on the other hand, just started petting the sequins of the blue one.Kayla sighed as she placed the purple one on her head. The club could never find out about this.Sequined Santa Hats. Seriously.
Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056728
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	i’ll jingle your bells

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of sonsetcurve’s holiday challenge with the theme being Christmas carols! I also wanted to add some ✨spice✨ by bringing in the idea that Kayla was actually a ghost and you can pry this idea from my cold, dead hands. If there’s any interest, I might write a part 2! Enjoy!

“Okay, so what are we doing again?” Kayla couldn’t help but ask, trying to heard over the loud group of teenagers (of which she was one, definitely). “And why are we here?”

With that, she motioned to herself and the rest of the members of Dirty Candi who had, a few days before Christmas, found themselves in Julie Molina’s garage.

With her band.

Of ghosts.

(Though, Kayla thinks only she knows that they’re ghosts. Considering she, too, is a ghost.)

“A partnership!” Flynn said, excitedly as they sat up a web camera with the help of Carrie (who hadn’t left their side.) “I,  _ we _ , thought that it would be a good idea to get the two best groups of Los Feliz in on a little Christmas Caroling to like, I don’t know, get our names out a little more.”

“Dirty Candi fans can hear Julie and the Phantoms and vice versa,” Carrie finished as she carefully arranged a pink sequined Santa had on her (now short) hair. She was carrying four others in her hand and handed them out to the members of Dirty Candi.

Josie immediately placed the red one on her head while Megan, her absolute best friend in the entire world, swung the yellow one around by the puff ball on the end before Josie yanked it from her hands and placed it on her head. Renee, on the other hand, just started petting the sequins of the blue one.

Kayla sighed as she placed the purple one on her head. The club could  _ never _ find out about this.

_ Sequined Santa Hats _ . Seriously.

“Okay, okay!” Julie said, as she ran into the garage. She (luckily) wasn’t wearing a Santa Hat, but a cute little red dress with a big black belt that made Kayla jealous. “Are we almost ready to go?”

“Almost good, Jules,” Flynn said, flashing their friend a thumbs up. “We just need the guys.”

“How is that going to work, anyway?” Megan asked. “Aren’t they in like, Russia or something?”

Kayla held back a laugh as she watched Julie mouth the word “Russia” to herself before shaking it off. “No! They’re uh, actually here? For the holidays?”

“Oh their parents let them?” Renee asked. “My dad would  _ kill _ me if I asked to spend Christmas out of the country.”

“You’re also fourteen, sweetie,” Carrie replied, placing a hand on the youngest member of the group’s shoulder. “Now come on. Where are the Phantoms?”

Julie sighed. “They should be-“

“Right here!” The guitarist said as he skidded into the room quickly followed by the others. He had traded in his beanie for a pair of reindeer antlers. 

“Sorry we’re late,” the bass player said, sheepishly rubbing his neck as his cheeks started to turn pink. He was also wearing a pair of antlers. “Alex had to meet up with-“

“-No one!” The drummer quickly interjected, anxiously turning his own antlers back and forth in his hands. “I was meeting up with no one.”

Kayla and Josie exchanged raised eyebrows and the ghost of Dirty Candi  _ hoped _ that he didn’t mean Willie who had been MIA for a few days. She knew the two were close, but surely they wouldn’t risk Caleb’s wrath-

But then, against everything that she hoped, Willie quietly popped into the garage. No one noticed other than Julie, the Phantoms and Kayla, but  _ Willie _ just happened to notice Kayla noticing.

This? Was not good?

He couldn’t stop  _ staring _ at her which made the entire event nerve-wracking. Eventually they got to a point where Flynn could turn on the camera and the two groups played covers of Christmas songs. Julie and Carrie gave a fantastic rendition of Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas”, Reggie and Kayla did a cute version of “Baby It’s Cold Outside” with Alex interjecting whenever it got  _ too _ creepy, and Luke even let Megan play his guitar for their version of “Jingle Bell Rock.” It was honestly really cute and probably the best time she had ever had singing Christmas carols.

Willie’s eyes? Never left Kayla.

She knew a storm was coming, from Willie and the other band and eventually Carrie and the rest of DC whenever it got back to them, so she embraced this one moment for all she could. Her (probably) last minute of being “normal.”

Well, as normal as one could be when you’ve been dead for over 50 years and sing and dance in a pop group with other teenagers who could literally be your grandchildren.

Eventually, they closed out the stream with a really nice version of “Silent Night.” Flynn immediately latched onto both Julie and Carrie, hugging the two for all they were worth as the guys palled around, unknowingly making a spot for Willie as a forth that no one but her noticed.

“Kayla?” Renee asked, still wearing her sequined Christmas hat (Megan had taken her’s off  _ immediately  _ and put it on Reggie’s head.) “Are you coming? We’re still going to Sal’s, right?”

“Kayla?” Josie asked, interjecting. “Eating in  _ public _ ? Is the world ending?”

“Oh haha very funny,” Kayla said, laughing it off nervously. Willie was still staring at her and now Alex and Luke were too. “Yeah Renee, we’re still going. Give me a minute?”

The youngest girl nodded, happily, before skipping out with Josie and Megan, Carrie and Flynn following quickly behind.

Leaving Kayla with four very pissed off ghosts and a confused Julie.

Yeah? This was gonna be rough. Who knew Christmas caroling could lead to everything she had worked for the past few years crumbling into dust?

  
  
  



End file.
